Surprise! But
by ChanBaekRoom
Summary: [ONESHOT/PG-13] Baekhyun memiliki sebuah rencana. Chanyeol tidak boleh mengetahui rencananya. Karena ia ingin membuat kejutan untuk kekasih yaitu. Namun hal tak terduga menghadang hingga hampir membuat hubungan mereka putus. [DLDR! Male Slash Fic, YAOI, OTP]


**Surprise! But..**

 **... ...**

 **Main Cast** **:** Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

 **Disclaimer :**

 **This story belong to me, but the character not be mine.**

 **Warning :** Typo(s), NEWBIE!, BL, Boy x Boy, Boys Love, Slash Fic, YAOI

* * *

 **-ChanBaek_Room ©2016-**

* * *

.

.

 **Korea, Januari 2016**

Chanyeol mengemas barang barang yang diperlukannya. Ia akan syuting selama beberapa hari di China. Ia menempatkan beberapa barangnya di sebuah koper.

 _Clek_

Pintu kamarnya terbuka, menampilkan seseorang yang berperawakan lebih mungil darinya. Si mungil masuk kamar dan duduk diranjang sambil mengemut lolipop rasa strawberry miliknya.

"Ke China? Berapa lama?" tanyanya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menoleh pada si mungil. Ia tersenyum kemudian mendekati si mungil dan duduk disampingnya.

"Jika lancar dua hari cukup. Sehari syuting, sehari istirahat sebentar. Kenapa?" Chanyeol mengambil lolipop yang ada dimulut simungil kemudian mengemut lolipop itu.

"Em, tidak. Aku hanya memastikan baju yang kau bawa cukup. Kau kan biasanya membawa baju kurang dan dengan tidak elitnya kau memakai pakaianmu yang sudah kau pakai sebelumnya." jawab si mungil kemudian meletakan kepalanya diatas paha Chanyeol lalu menatap wajah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum. Ia kemudian melepas lolipop dari mulutnya kemudian menjejalkan lolipop itu ke mulut si mungil.

"Haha, tidak. Kali ini aku membawa pakaian yang cukup. Tenang saja, Baek" Chanyeol mengelus rambut Baekhyun-si mungil- yang ada di atas pahanya.

"Baiklah, sebenarnya bukan itu. Aku hanya disuruh Kyungsoo untuk memanggilmu. Makan malam sudah siap"

"Lalu? Kenapa kau malah merebahkan dirimu? Ayo makan"

"Aku tidak lapar. Aku hanya ingin bermanja manja denganmu. Besok kau sudah berangkat ke China kan?"

"Setelah makan malam. Kau boleh lakukan apapun padaku. Sekarang makan malam dulu, oke?"

"Hng, baiklah" Baekhyun bangkit. Kemudian menggeret lengan Chanyeol keluar kamar.

Di meja makan sudah ada Sehun, Suho, Kai, dan Kyungsoo. Minseok sedang beres-beres kamar, Jongdae sedang mandi sedang Lay berada di China.

Chanyeol duduk disebelah Sehun, Baekhyun duduk disebelah Kyungsoo. Posisi Baekhyun kini tepat dihadapan Chanyeol.

Semua makan dengan tenang. Namun tak jarang juga Chanyeol dan Sehun akan berbincang. Tak lama lemudian, Minseok dan Jongdae ikut bergabung di meja makan.

"Chanyeol, kau besok ke China kan?" tanya Suho.

"Iya hyung. Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol balik.

"Tidak. Hanya saja Baekhyun–"

"Suho hyung!" ucapan Suho terhenti karena Sehun, Baekhyun dan Kai berteriak serempak memanggil namanya.

"Baekhyun? Ada apa dengan Baekhyun?" Chanyeol bingung. Apa hubungannya ia ke China dengan Baekhyun?

"Baekhyun hanya takut merindukanmu." ucap Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi fokus dengan makanannya. Yang lain hanya menghela nafas lega. Berterima kasih pada Kyungsoo penyelamat mereka.

"Benarkah? Hei, aku bahkan sudah bolak-balik China–Korea. Kau masih saja belum terbiasa, hm?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. Menggoda lebih tepatnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk. Apa boleh buat, ia juga tidak punya alasan lain lagi.

Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian menunduk melanjutkan makannya yang sempat tertunda. Sedangkan Sehun, Kai, Baekhyun memandang sinis Suho. Suho yang tidak mengertipun hanya mengendikan bahunya sambil mengatakan 'Apa?' tanpa suara. Sehun langsung membentuk tangannya menjadi V, kemudian menempatkannya didepan matanya kemudian menunjuk pada Suho.

Acara makan sudah selesai. Sehun dan Minseok mendapat giliran untuk cuci piring. Yang lain melakukan beberapa aktivitas seperti Suho yang bersiap untuk schedule berikutnya, Jongdae yang menonton televisi, Kyungsoo membaca skrip filmnya, Kai yang bermain game diponselnya. Sementara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berada dikamar mereka. Posisi Baekhyun saat ini duduk dipangkuan Chanyeol yang menyandar pada headboard sambil membaca skripnya. Mereka berdua sedang berlatih adegan di film Chanyeol.

"Hm, adegan selanjutnya di pesawat. Ini adegan menjelang akhir" ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian membaca skrip Chanyeol. Baru saja Baekhyun mau membaca bagian inti dari adegan ini, Sehun memanggilnya.

"Baekhyun hyung! Kemarilah!" teriak Sehun dari kamarnya.

"Aish, anak itu. Mengganggu saja" gerutu Chanyeol sambil melepas pelukannya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang tau maksud dari panggilan Sehun tadi hanya nyengir kemudian berjalan menuju kamar Sehun-Suho.

"Baek, kau katanya mau–" ucapan terpotong karena Sehun.

"Ssstt.. jangan keras keras. Hyung, manusia ini ah.. menyebalkan. Harusnya jangan diberi tau rencanamu" kesal Sehun pada Suho.

"Hyung, sebenarnya begini..." Baekhyun menceritakan rencananya. Tentu dengan suara pelan agar tidak terdengar dari luar.

"Oh.. sekarang aku mengerti" ucap Suho sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Lalu, manager hyung tau?" tanya Suho.

Baekhyun mengangguk. Suho dan Sehun ikut menganggukan kepalanya.

"Oke, terserah padamu saja. Aku pergi dulu. Ada schedule. Jaga dirimu baik baik" pamit Suho kemudian keluar kamar.

"Ada lagi masalah, hun?" tanya Baekhyun pada Sehun. Sehun menggeleng kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya diranjang lalu memainkan ponselnya.

Baekhyun keluar kamar Sehun-Suho. Kemudian menghampiri Jongdae yang sedang menonton televisi.

"Jongdae-Jongdae.. Kau sedang menonton apa?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mendudukan bokongnya disebelah Jongdae.

"Drama. Hanya mengusir rasa bosan. Entahlah, beberapa hari ini aku sering merasa bosan." ucap Jongdae sambil terus fokus pada televisi.

Baekhyun mengangguk anggukan kepalanya. Kemudian ia teringat dengan Chanyeol. Ia bangkit lalu menuju kamarnya dan kamar Chanyeol. Chanyeol masih terlihat membaca skripnya.

"Hai, Yoda. Kau janji padaku aku boleh melakukan apapun padamu malam ini kan?" Baekhyun langsung mendudukan dirinya dipangkuan Chanyeol kemudian merebut skrip Chanyeol lalu meletakannya di meja dekat ranjang mereka.

"Hm, iya. Sekarang kau mau apa hng?" ucap Chanyeol sambil mencium tengkuk Baekhyun.

"Hei hei, jangan cium tengkukku. Nanti kelepasan. Ayo mengobrol atau yang lain. Jangan bercinta, kau nanti lelah" ucap Baekhyun sambil mencoba lepas dari serangan ciuman Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya. Dibawanya punggung Baekhyun bersandar pada dada bidangnya.

"Baiklah. Mau ngobrol apa? Kau memiliki cerita apa hari ini?" ucap Chanyeol sambil memainkan jari jari Baekhyun.

"Diamlah. Peluk aku. Aku hanya ingin itu saat ini." ucap Baekhyun

Chanyeol kemudian meletakan tangannya diperut Baekhyun. Memeluk Baekhyun kemudian meletakan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Baekhyun sambil menghirup aroma khas Baekhyun. Aroma yang akan dirindukannya selama dua hari kedepan.

"Baek, em.." Chanyeol memanggil Baekhyun sambil menopangkan dagu dileher Baekhyun.

"Iya?"

"Em.. tidak. Tidak jadi."

"Kau ini. Ah ya, besok kau berangkat pukul berapa?"

"Delapan. Tapi Manager hyung menyuruhku bersiap pukul 6. Banyak hal yang perlu disiapkan" jawab Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Ayo berbaring lalu peluk aku" ucap Baekhyun sambil bangkit dari pangkuan Chanyeol kemudian berbaring menyamping mengahadap Chanyeol.

"Baek, boleh aku menciummu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja. Kenapa tidak? Dan apa tadi? meminta ijin terlebih dahulu? Kau ini, biasanya juga langsung terjang"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lalu dengan perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun hingga kedua bibir itu menempel. Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun memejamkan mata, menikmati ciuman lembut. Chanyeol melumat bibir Baekhyun yang tentu saja dibalas dengan senang hati oleh Baekhyun. Ciuman mereka terkesan lembut, tanpa nafsu, namun penuh perasaan. Chanyeol menggerakan bibirnya perlahan seolah bibir Baekhyun adalah barang yang rapuh. Tangan Chanyeol yang semula berada di lengan Baekhyun kini mulai berpindah dikedua pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang terlena pun juga melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka tetap bertahan pada posisi itu hingga beberapa menit. Dan Baekhyunlah orang yang melepas kontak itu. Ia membuka matanya dan tersenyum pada Chanyeol.

"Aku suka ciumanmu yang seperti itu."

Chanyeol juga tersenyum lalu membawa Baekhyun didekapannya.

"Baek, kau harus berjanji padaku. Apapun yang terjadi kau harus percaya padaku. Aku mencintaimu, selalu"

Baekhyun memgernyitkan dahi mulusnya, tidak mengerti apa maksud perkataan Chanyeol. Tapi, apa pedulinya. Ia hanya mengangguk sambil memejamkan matanya, menuju alam mimpi.

"Aku mencintaimu Baek. Tetaplah percaya padaku."

Chanyeol mengecup ujung kepala Baekhyun lalu mengeratkan pelukannya dan menyusul Baekhyun ke alam mimpi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **China, Januari 2016**

Bandara Internasional Shanghai sangat ramai pagi ini. Hal itu disebabkan oleh kedatangan sang idol, Chanyeol. SLR dan handphone tak henti hentinya membidik wajah rupawan sang idol. Dengan langkah santainya, Chanyeol meninggalkan bandara dan memasuki mobil yang akan mengangkutnya kesana kemari di China. Chanyeol langsung membuka skripnya dan berlatih lagi. Ya, dia ingin menunjukan bahwa dia mampu menjadi aktor yang baik dan profesional.

Mobil yang mereka tumpangi sudah sampai didepan lobi hotel. Chanyeol turun diikuti sang manager. Namun saat menoleh kesamping, Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Jaewon hyung?" ucap Chanyeol heran. Tentu saja, karena tidak seharusnya Shim Jaewon disini. Harusnya ia berada di Korea bukan turun dari mobil yang ada dibelakang mobilnya.

"Hai" ucap Jaewon santai sambil menurunkan koper miliknya dari dalam bagasi.

"Sedang apa hyung disini?" tanya Chanyeol tetap dengan nada keheranan yang besar.

"Healing time. Aku bosan menghirup udara Korea terus. Jadi aku putuskan kesini."

"Hyung kesini dengan siapa?"

"Teman. Sudahlah, sana masuk. Kau kan sebentar lagi ada syuting kan? Sana"

Chanyeol masih dengan rasa penasarannya masuk kedalam hotel. Tentu saja dia penasaran, bagaimana bisa Shim Jaewon muncul disini bahkan tanpa kabar atau apapun. Managernya pun tak bilang.

Jaewon mengeluarkan dua koper dari bagasi setelah memastikan Chanyeol dan managernya masuk kedalam hotel.

"Turunlah. Dia sudah masuk" ucap Jaewon pada seseorang yang sedari tadi bersembunyi didalam mobil.

Seseorang lelaki dengan hoodie hitam kebesaraan, masker menutup mulut, kacamata hitam, topi hitam, jeans warna hitam, dan kupluk hoodie disampirkan diatas topi yang ia kenakaan, turun dari mobil.

"Baiklah, sekarang aku membawa kabur seorang teroris dari Korea. Tidak perlu berlebihan" ucap Jaewon sambil menyeret koper miliknya masuk kedalam hotel. Lelaki tadi berlari kecil untuk menyusul Jaewon, tak lupa koper ia seret.

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur. Ia memejamkan matanya. Bolak balik Korea China tidaklah mudah. Lumayan melelahkan. Ia salut dengan Lay yang masih bertahan dengan jadwal yang membuatnya bolak balik Korea China.

"Segera mandi dan turun kebawah untuk makan. Setelah itu kita berangkat kelokasi syuting" ucap sang manager sambil melempar handuk pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas dan menyahut "ya" dan kembali memejamkan matanya. Sungguh, ia lelah.

"Hei hei Park Chanyeol kenapa malah tidur lagi. Bangun dan mandi. Satu jam lagi syuting akan dimulai" omel sang manager.

Dengan malas Chanyeol bangkit menuju kamar mandi. Setelah memastikan Chanyeol masuk kamar mandi, ia segera menelpon seseorang.

"Gedung XXX lantai 6. Jangan sampai ketahuan"

"..."

"Tanyakan saja pada supir taxi atau supir yang membawamu tadi. Pasti dia akan membawamu kesana"

"..."

"Oke aku tutup"

Bersamaan dengan itu, Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi dengan baju yang sama.

"Kau tidak mandi?"

"Tidak. cuci muka sudah cukup. Karena aku tampan maka tidak ada bedanya aku mandi atau tidak"

"Terserahmu. Ayo segera turun makan siang"

"Hyung tidak mandi?"

"Sudah. Di Korea. Ayo segera turun"

Chanyeol menyambar jaket yang ia pakai. Langkahnya lemas, ia benar benar malas untuk syuting. 'Ayolah Park Chanyeol. Ini syuting terakhir. Setelah itu selesai' Chanyeol memasang mindset seperti itu dikepalanya saat sudah sampai didepan lift hotel.

Ting!

Pintu lift terbuka menampilkan Jaewon dan seseorang yang berdiri disamping Jaewon. Lelaki disamping Jaewon itu memakai hoodie hitam kebesaran, kacamata hitam, topi hitam, masker hitam, kupluk hoodie yang disampirkan dikepalanya, skiny jeans hitam, dan sepatu hitam. Chanyeol mengamati orang itu 'Seperti tidak asing' batin Chanyeol. Chanyeol terus mengamati lelaki disamping Jaewon. Siapa dia?

"Baekhyun?" ucap Chanyeol. Seketika Jaewon langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari handphone miliknya ke arah Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-ah, Baekhyun sedang di Korea. Jangan mengada ada. Ayo cepat masuk" ucap sang manager.

Chanyeol masuk kedalam lift. Pintu lift tertutup dan membawa keempat manusia itu ke lantai bawah untuk makan siang. Suasana disanaa hening, bahkan suara nafas disana terdengar sangat jelas. Padahal mereka bernafas dengan tenang, bukan terengah seperti bercinta.

Chanyeol masih penasaran dengan lelaki disamping Jaewon. 'Seperti Baekhyun. Tidak. Manager hyung bilang Baekhyun di Korea. Tapi kenapa mirip sekali?' Ia kemudian mendekati Jaewon.

"Hyung, siapa dia?" bisik Chanyeol pada Jaewon. Demi tuhan, saat ini Chanyeol penasaran dengan lelaki yang ada disamping Jaewon.

"Dia temanku. Seperti yang kukatakan tadi. Aku kemari dengan teman." ucap Jaewon.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk angguk. Tapi pandangan Chanyeol tetap pada lelaki yang seperti teroris pakainnya.

Ting!

Pintu lift terbuka menampilkan sebuah restaurant yang tersedia didalam hotel tersebut. Sang manager keluar lift, diikuti Chanyeol. Namun baru satu kakinya berada diluar lift, Chanyeol berbalik.

"Hyung tidak makan?" tanya Chanyeol pada Jaewon.

"Aku akan makan diluar. Kau, makanlah dengan baik" jawab Jaewon.

Chanyeol sekali lagi mengangguk lalu keluar lift sepenuhnya.

Pintu lift tertutup, menyisakan dua manusia disana.

"Hah, aku sudah deg deg an tadi. Fyuh.." ucap lelaki seperti teroris tadi.

"Kenapa Chanyeol sudah keluar? Bukannya syutingnya satu jam lagi?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin lokasi sedikit jauh. Molla" ucap si lelaki seperti teroris, sebelum pintu lift yang mereka tumpangi terbuka.

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya keluar mobil untuk memasuki gedung tempatnya syuting. Ia segera mengambil telepon genggam miliknya yang terjepit di saku jeans yang ia kenakan. Lalu dengan cepat ia mencari kontak seseorang yang ia rindukan. Tak lama kemudian, sesosok disebrang sana menjawab panggilan Chanyeol.

"Ya, Chanyeol?"

"Baek, aku sudah sampai di depan gedung lokasi syuting" Chanyeol menekan tombol lift yang akan membawanya kelantai empat gedung itu.

"Haruskah aku menyusul kesana? Kau terdengar lesu sekali, Yeol"

Setelah pintu lift itu terbuka, Chanyeol segera memasuki lift. Ia menekan tombol enam pada lift.

"Hah, aku ingin segera menyelesaikan syutingnya dan bergelung mesra seharian bersamamu diatas ranjang" Ini serius. Chanyeol sudah berada ditahap jenuh dijadwal syutingnya. Apalagi dengan adegan yang akan ia jalani ini. Benar benar ia ingin pulang dan memeluk Baekhyun.

"Hei, Chanyeol. Ini kan jadwal terakhirmu. Bertahanlah sebentar. Jika sudah selesai, lakukan apapun yang kau mau padaku. Aku janji"

"Yakin? Kau sudah janji Baek" Chanyeol mengulas senyum menggoda, walau ia tahu Baekhyun tidak akan mengetahuinya.

"Iya, aku janji. Lelaki sejati tak boleh ingkar janji, bukankah begitu?"

Lift yang mengangkut dirinya sudah tiba dilantai enam. Pintunya terbuka dan Chanyeol langsung keluar lift.

"Baek, aku tutup dulu ya. Aku sudah sampai dilokasi syuting." Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu tempatnya akan mengambil adegan nanti.

"Benarkah? Baiklah kalau begitu. Semoga harimu menyenangkan." Baekhyun berujar disebrang sana dengan senyuman terpatri diwajahnya, seolah olah Chanyeol akan melihat senyumnya jika ia tersenyum dengan baik.

"Kau juga. Aku mencintaimu"

"Aku lebih mencintaimu."

Chanyeol memutuskan sambungan telponnya pada Baekhyun. Ia memasuki ruangan tempatnya syuting. Seorang perias pun menghampiri Chanyeol dan membimbingnya menuju meja rias.

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah selesai dengan make up dan bajunya, Chanyeol segera mendekati tempat yang akan dijadikan latar syuting nanti. Namun matanya menangkap gerak gerik seseorang yang cukup menarik perhatiannya.

"Hyung, siapa dia?" Chanyeol bertanya pada sang manager. Yang ditanya mengarahkan pandangannya pada seseorang yang dimaksut Chanyeol.

"Crew pengganti mungkin. Sudahlah, abaikan tukang gulung kabel dan segera bersiap. Yuan noona juga sudah siap. Syuting akan dimulai" sang manager mendorong Chanyeol untuk mendekati latar untuk syuting. Setelah memastikan Chanyeol berada diposisi jauh darinya, sang manager mendekati orang yang dimaksut Chanyeol. "Hei, kemari."

Orang yang dipanggil menoleh kemudian mendekati sang manager.

"Ya, hyung?" orang itu menurunkan sedikit maskernya hingga mulutnya terlihat sedikit.

"Perhatikan gerak gerikmu. Jangan sampai ketahuan. Mungkin akan membutuhkan waktu berjam jam. Disana ada sofa, kau bisa kesana jika mengantuk atau bosan. Dan ingat, jangan terburu buru. Setelah syutung selesai, segera jalankan rencana. Kau mengerti?"

"Hyung, bukankah aku yang membuat rencana ini? Tentu saja aku mengerti. Sangat paham. Sana hyung, nanti dia curiga" Orang tadi melanjutkan kegiatannya, menggulung kabel yang tidak diperlukan.

Sang managerpun meninggalkan orang tadi lalu mendekati tempat syuting dan melihat persiapan menjelang pengambilan adegan.

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam. Syuting sudah mencapai adegan terakhir dari film ini. Para crew bersiap menata latar untuk adegan terakhir ini.

"Semua stand by!" teriak sutradara menggema diruang itu. Para crew dan perias mulai mulai menjauh dari tempat syuting.

"Camera roll, action!" teriak sutradara itu sebagai penanda syuting adegan terakhir dimulai.

Terlihat sang pemeran utama wanita memasuki pesawat dan duduk disebuah bangku pesawat. Ia menunjukan ekspresi kesalnya karena duduk disebelah lelaki tua. Lalu, ia memutuskan untuk tidur.

"Cut! Bagus. Okay, adegan selanjutnya. Chanyeol, bersiap!" teriak sang sutradara.

Chanyeol yang tadi duduk dikursinya segera bersiap menuju tempat syuting.

"Okay, Chanyeol. Lakukan dengan baik, maka kau tak perlu mengulang adegan ini lagi. Bayangkan itu Baekhyun, Baekhyun, Baekhyun" Chanyeol bergumam lirih yang dipastikan hanya dirinya yang mendengar. Ia lalu duduk disalah satu bangku pesawat buatan yang dirancang untuk keperluan syuting. Ia tersenyum sebentar pada sang lawan main.

"Okay, semua stand by!" sutradara memberi aba aba.

"Action!"

Terlihat diadegan kali ini sang pemeran utama wanita baru saja bangun dari tidurnya, namun ia sudah dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Chanyeol yang berperan menjadi pemeran utama lelaki di film itu. Mereka terlibat beberapa percakapan yang tertulis di script. Hingga akhir adegan, para pemeran utama berciuman. Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yuan-sang pemeran utama wanita- dan berakhir dengan mereka berciuman.

'Oh ayolah Chanyeol. Bayangkan dia Baekhyun. Lakukan dengan baik dan semua akan selesai' Chanyeol merapalkan kalimat itu dihatinya. Dan benar. Chanyeol bisa menguasainya. Cukup bayangkan itu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah bisa menunjukan layaknya ia mencium sang pemeran utama dengan tulus. Ia bahkan menyelipkan senyumnya disela sela ciumannya.

"CUT!" teriak seseorang. Semua orang yang ada disana menoleh kesumber suara, termasuk sang aktor dan sang aktris yang masih melakukan adegan ciuman itu. Bukan, itu bukan suara sang sutradara. Tapi..

"Baekhyun?!" Chanyeol terkejut bukan main. Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun ada disini?

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya maju menuju tempat syuting. Kemudian, ia menarik lengan Chanyeol untuk berdiri. Sungguh, tatapan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol saat ini persis dengan seseorang yang memergoki kekasihnya sedang berselingkuh.

"Syuting selesai. Ini adegan terakhir kan? Manager hyung bilang begitu tadi." Baekhyun tidak berteriak sebenarnya. Namun, karena keadaan hening, suara Baekhyun menggema diruangan itu.

"Baiklah, karena syuting selesai aku membawa Chanyeol pergi." Dengan satu tarikan, Baekhyun menarik lengan Chanyeol untuk keluar ruangan.

Semua yang ada diruangan tersebut masih diam. Mereka masih mencerna kejadian yang baru saja terjadi hingga suara pintu tertutup menyadarkan mereka.

"Chanyeol! Itu baju dari sponsor! Kembalikan!" teriak sang sutradara. Tapi terlambat, karena Chanyeol tidak mungkin mendengarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Diluar ruangan, Baekhyun segera memencet tombol lift. Tangannya masih setia menggenggam lengan Chanyeol.

"Baek, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Chanyeol yang dari tadi bungkam akhirnya membuka suara.

Baekhyun hanya menatap tajam Chanyeol. Tak lama kemudian pintu lift terbuka. Baekhyun dengan segera masuk kedalam lift sambil menarik lengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun menekan tombol lift ke lantai dasar. Pintu lift tertutup dan mulai membawa mereka turun.

"Baek, jelaskan. Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Kenapa kau ada disini?" Chanyeol masih dengan tanda tanya besar menarik bahu Baekhyun agar berhadapan dengannya. Baekhyun dengan segera menarik tengkuk Chanyeol dan segera menyatukan kedua belah bibir mereka.

Baekhyun melumat bibir Chanyeol. Namun, Chanyeol yang masih bingung dengan keadaan melepas ciuman itu dengan mendorong bahu Baekhyun.

"Baek, jelaskan padaku dulu. Apa yang sedang terjadi disini? Demi tuhan, aku seperti orang bodoh disini!" Chanyeol memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun yang sedang menatapnya tajam.

"Diam dan ikuti saja apa mauku!" Dengan selesainya kalimat yang dilontarkan Baekhyun, pintu lift terbuka menampilkan pelataran parkir dibawah gedung. Baekhyun segera menarik Chanyeol menuju sebuah mobil. Dengan kasar, Baekhyun membuka pintu mobil dan mendorong Chanyeol masuk kedalam lalu dirinya memutari mobil untuk duduk dikursi kemudi. Baekhyun segera melajukan mobilnya keluar pelataran parkir.

 **.**

 **.**

"Byun Baekhyun. Jelaskan ada apa ini? Hah, aku bisa mati kebingungan dengan begini Baek."

Baekhyun mengerem mobilnya mendadak. Untung jalanan sedang sepi.

"Diam kau Park Chanyeol! Atau aku menabrakan mobil ini pada bus didepan sana!" Sungguh, saat ini Chanyeol merasa diculik oleh seorang psikopat daripada dengan kekasihnya sendiri. Kekasih? Well, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berpacaran memang. Tiga tahun sudah mereka memutuskan untuk berpacaran. Tentu saja dengan cara diam diam. Hubungan sesam jenis masih dianggap tabu kalau kalian lupa.

Baekhyun menjalankan mobilnya kembali. Dengan cepat, Baekhyun melajukan mobilnya membelah kota Shanghai dimalam hari.

"Baek, jangan main main. Jelaskan apa-"

"Aku tak pernah main main Chanyeol. Menabrak bis itu, aku bisa saja melakukannya sekarang jika kau tak bisa diam sekali lagi." Chanyeol langsung bungkam. Ia tak ingin mati muda. Ia belum bisa membahagiakan kedua orang tuanya, ia belum melihat kakaknya dialtar mengucap janji suci bersama lelaki pilihan kakaknya, ia masih ingin menjadi musisi hebat dengan menciptakan beberapa lagu untuk grupnya maupun penyanyi lain, dan yang terpenting ia belum menikahi Baekhyun. Ya, menikah dengan Baekhyun masuk dalam list keinginan yang ingin ia capai.

Mobil yang Baekhyun kendarai sampai dihotel yang tadi mereka inapi sementara -walau Chanyeol tidak tahu sebelumnya kalau Baekhyun juga menginap dihotel yang sama.

Baekhyun turun dari mobil, kemudian memutari mobil dan membuka pintu mobil. Baekhyun menarik Chanyeol keluar mobil menuju lobi hotel.

"Tolong seseorang parkirkan mobil yang ada didepan sana, kunci biarkan disini. Orang dengan nama Shim Jaewon akan mengambilnya nanti." Baekhyun langsung menarik Chanyeol menuju lift.

"Jadi kau kesini bersama Jaewon hyung? Jadi tadi pagi, kau yang berpakaian seperti teroris tadi?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, melainkan langsung menariknya kedalam lift dan segera memencet tombol duapuluh. Setelah pintu lift tertutup, Baekhyun segera meraih tengkuk Chanyeol dan menciumnya. Chanyeol malah mendorong Baekhyun hingga punggung Baekhyun menabrak dinding lift.

"Oh, jadi kau sekarang tidak mau berciuman denganku lagi? Kau-"

"Aku apa?" Kini keadaan berbalik. Kalau tadi Baekhyun yang terlihat menyeramkan, kini Chanyeol yang terlihat menakutkan dengan tatapan tajam yang langsung menatap mata Baekhyun.

"Kau lebih suka berciuman dengan wanita itu kan daripada lelaki sepertiku?" Namanya juga Baekhyun, ia tak ingin kalah dengan Chanyeol.

"Byun Baekhyun!" Chanyeol meninggikan nada bicaranya. Habis sudah kesabarannya menghadapi Baekhyun yang sudah seperti ini.

"Aku bukan seperti itu! Sudah kukatakan sejak dulu, orientasi seksualku berubah sejak aku melihatmu! Dan adegan tadi, yang ku bayangkan itu hanya kau! KAU BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

"Lalu? Jika kau membayangkanku, apa bedanya? Bibirmu juga menyentuh bibirnya kan?"

Pintu lift terbuka ketika mereka sampai dilantai duapuluh. Baekhyun kembali menarik Chanyeol menuju kamar yang ia singgahi sebentar saat sampai di Shanghai. Baekhyun mengambil sebuah kartu disakunya dan menyelipkan digagang pintu kamarnya, dan terbukalah pintu kamar. Namun, Chanyeol menghempaskan tangannya yang daritadi digenggam Baekhyun.

"Kau tak mau? Baiklah, pergi. Jangan harap aku mau menerimamu kembali. Pergi!" Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar dan masuk kedalamnya. Ia akan menutup pintu kamar, namun Chanyeol menahannya. Dan dengan sekali sentak, Chanyeol dapat membuka pintu kamar dan langsung masuk kedalam kamar. Ia membanting pintu kamar hingga menimbulkan suara berdebum keras.

"Pergi kemana? PERGI KEMANA?!" Chanyeol berteriak dengan lantangnya. Untung hotel ini setiap kamarnya dibuat kedap suara sehingga sekeras apapun Chanyeol berteriak, tidak akan terdengar dari luar maupun kamar sebelah.

"Saling menjilat alat kelamin dengan wanita murahan dibar sana mungkin? Atau bersama lawan mainmu itu?" Baekhyun tersenyum sinis, namun airmatanya sudah mengumpul dimatanya.

Dan Chanyeol benar benar sudah kehabisan rasa sabar akibat perkataan Baekhyun. Dengan segera ia mencium Baekhyun dengan kasar. Tangannya ia letakan dipinggang dan kepala bagian belakang Baekhyun guna menekan kepala Baekhyun agar tidak menoleh kekanan atau kekiri.

Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol, mencoba mendorong dada Chanyeol namun Chanyeol makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Baekhyun tetap dengan usaha mendorong dada Chanyeol hingga akhirnya ia bisa terlepas dari ciuman Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun..." panggil Chanyeol lemah saat ia melihat airmata Baekhyun turun dipipinya.

"Benar kata Sehun, seharusnya aku tidak usah melakukan hal gila ini. Memberimu kejutan dengan datang sembunyi sembunyi, lalu menculikmu saat syuting sudah selesai, bercinta hingga pagi dan pulang ke Korea bersama. Benar kata Sehun, kau tidak akan suka dengan rencanaku. Ya, rencana pertama dan kedua berhasil. Tapi untuk selanjutnya, aku tidak yakin. Ku cium saja kau menghindar. Kau menciumku dengan kasar, kau tahu kan aku tidak suka. Sekarang pergilah. Lupakan rencanaku. Kembalilah kelokasi syutingmu dan ulangi adegan terakhir. Maaf aku mengacaukannya." Baekhyun akan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh muka, namun tangannya dicekal oleh Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku.." Chanyeol menunduk dalam, menyesali kesalahannya yang tidak peka dengan kelemahan Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih enggan untuk berbalik. Ia masih tetap pada posisinya dengan tangan kirinya dicekal Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku. Aku hanya bingung dengan keadaan, ditambah kau mengatakan hal yang tidak mungkin ku lakukan.."

"Aku tidak akan mengatakannya kalau kau diam dan mengikuti apa yang aku mau."

"Maafkan aku Baek, aku benar benar bingung dengan keadaan tadi. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menolak apa yang kau lakukan tadi. Hanya saja aku masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi tadi. Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf." Chanyeol lebih memilih mengalah. Ia faham dengan sikap keras kepala mereka berdua. Jika salah satu tak ada yang mengalah, maka pertengkaran pasti akan terus terjadi.

"Hm, ya. Aku juga minta maaf atas kekeras kepalaanku. Sekarang pergilah dan ulangi adegan terakhirmu." Baekhyun melangkah ke kamar mandi, namun ia lupa jika Chanyeol masih mencekal tangan kirinya. Alhasil Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun lalu membawanya kedekapannya.

"Adegan yang mana, hm? Bisa kau beri tahu yang mana?" Chanyeol menyatukan kening mereka saat mengucapkan itu.

"Kiss scene. Bukankah itu adegan terakhirnya?" Baekhyun berkata dengan suara rendahnya. Ia merasa terlena dengan terpaan nafas Chanyeol diwajahnya.

"Kiss scene? Yang mana itu, hm? Aku tidak tahu" Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"Yang ini..." Baekhyun menyambut kelembutan bibir Chanyeol yang menyapu bibirnya. Dengan lembut, Chanyeol melumat bibir Baekhyun yang dibalas dengan senang hati. Selalu begini, pertengkaran selalu diakhiri dengan hal yang manis.

Chanyeol melepas ciumannya dan menatap lembut mata Baekhyun yang perlahan mulai terbuka.

"Jika bersamamu, adegan itu akan berlanjut panjang Baek. Kau mau tahu?" ucap Chanyeol dengan suara rendahnya.

"Ya, aku ingin tahu.."

Dan Chanyeol memangut bibir Baekhyun kembali. Mengantarkan perasaan cinta yang ia miliki untuk Baekhyun. Berharap Baekhyun mengetahui bahwa dirinya benar benar mencintai Baekhyun setulus hati.

Ciuman Chanyeol turun keleher Baekhyun. Sesekali ia menggigit dan menghisap leher Baekhyun hingga membentuk sebuah tanda kemerahan disana. Tanda yang Chanyeol bentuk untuk mengklaim bahwa Baekhyun hanya miliknya.

Tangan Chanyeol yang besar menyusup kedalam hoodie Baekhyun yang langsung bersentuhan dengan kulit telanjang Baekhyun. Dan dengan segera, Chanyeol melepas hoodie Baekhyun dan mencium leher Baekhyun kembali. Dengan perlahan, Chanyeol membimbing Baekhyun ke ranjang. Perlahan ia menidurkan Baekhyun diatas ranjang.

Chanyeol melepas coat yang masih bertengger manis dibadannya. Ia melihat Baekhyun melepas semua kain yang menempel dibadan Baekhyun. Kini Baekhyun sudah telanjang bulat dengan penis yang sedikit mengacung akibat rangsangan yang diberikan Chanyeol tadi. Chanyeol sudah akan melepas kemeja nya, namun suara bel dari luar kamar teredengar yang kemudian diikuti suara gedoran pintu.

"Hah, mengganggu saja.." Chanyeol menggerutu kemudian berjalan kearah pintu. Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar dan menemukan Jaewon disana.

"Chan, kau sudah disini rupanya" Jaewon akan melenggang masuk, namun ditahan oleh Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun sedang telanjang dikasurnya"

"Oh ayolah Chanyeol, aku laki laki. Aku juga punya penis. Aku tidak akan tergoda, okay? Aku bukan gay. Biarkan aku mengambil tasku sebentar."

"Akan kuambilkan, tunggu disini." Chanyeol masuk kedalam kamar mengambil tas Jaewon kemudian keluar kamar.

"Ini tasmu hyung. Sekarang pergilah. Aku mau menikmati waktuku bersama Baekhyun." Chanyeol menutup pintu lalu menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang terlentang dengan pasrah diatas ranjang.

"Sayang, lanjut lagi ya.." Chanyeol menindih Baekhyun kemudian memangut bibir Baekhyun. Ciumannya turun ke leher mulus Baekhyun yang sebelumnya ada satu tanda kemerahan yang sudah dibuat Chanyeol sebelumnya.

"Engh" mendengar lenguhan Baekhyun, Chanyeol semakin bergairah. Dengan segera, ia sobek kemeja yang ia pakai dan segera melepas celana serta celana dalamnya. Dengan segera, ia menindih Baekhyun lagi. Kini sasaran bibirnya adalah puting berwarna kemerahan milik Baekhyun. Ia sesap puting kiri Baekhyun, sedang puting kanan ia pelintir menggunakan tangannya.

Baekhyun menaikan pinggulnya hingga penis mereka yang tengah menegang itu bergesekan, menciptakan rasa menyenangkan sekaligus nikmat bagi mereka. Tangan Baekhyun meremas rambut Chanyeol. Ia benar benar dibuat kewalahan oleh kenikmatan yang diberi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol semakin menurunkan ciumannya hingga wajahnya berpapasan dengan penis mungil milik Baekhyun. Dengan segera, ia melahap penis mungil itu. Baekhyun langsung mendorong kepala Chanyeol agar lebih dalam menelan penisnya. Hingga sedotan kuat Chanyeol mampu membuat penis Baekhyun mengeluarkan spermanya. Baekhyun terengah pasca orgasmnya. Chanyeol naik keatas setelan menelan habis cairan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun.." Chanyeol mengelus mata Baekhyun yang terpejam dengan kedua ibu jarinya. Baekhyun perlahan membuka matanya.

"Percayalah padaku. Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Aku hanya mencium wanita karena pekerjaanku, tidak akan kubawa perasaan kedalamnya. Hanya padamu aku melakukannya." Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun lembut.

"Aku percaya padamu. Tapi kau jangan semena-mena dengan kepercayaanku padamu. Aku mencintaimu." Baekhyun mengelus pipi Chanyeol. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, menikmati kelembutan yang diberikan oleh Baekhyun.

"Sekarang tuntaskan hasratmu, kemudian kita beristirahat dan kembali ke Korea." Chanyeol membuka matanya. Ia tersenyum lalu menyatukan belah bibir mereka. Dengan bibir mereka masih berpangutan Chanyeol mengangkat kaki Baekhyun keatas pundaknya. Dan dengan sekali sentakan penis Chanyeol masuk kedalam lubang anal Baekhyun.

Erangan Baekhyun tertahan oleh bibir Chanyeol yang membungkam bibirnya. Memang sering mereka melakukan ini, tapi sakit tetap saja terasa disetiap kebanggaan Chanyeol itu memasuki lubangnya. Entah lubangnya yang sempit atau kebanggaan Chanyeol yang terlalu besar. Atau mungkin keduanya?

Dengan perlahan, Chanyeol menggerakan pinggulnya mencari kenikmatan di lubang anal Baekhyun. Namun, lama kelamaan gerakan itu semakin cepat hingga ranjang yang mereka pakai berderit.

"Chanyeol!" jerit Baekhyun saat Chanyeol berhasil menumbuk telak prostatnya. Oh, rasanya Baekhyun ingin terbang keawan saat penis Chanyeol menabrak prostatnya berkali dan tangan kanan Chanyeol dengan cepat mengocok junior Baekhyun.

Dan dengan tiga hentakan terakhir, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengeluarkan sperma mereka. Sperma Chanyeol memenuhi lubang Baekhyun, sedangkan sperma Baekhyun keluar mengotori tangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol ambruk diatas tubuh Baekhyun. Nafas mereka terengah setelah pelepasan mereka.

"Terima kasih Baekhyun. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu. Jangan meinggalkanku atau kau akan melihat mayatku mengambang diSungai Han."

"Itu tidak akan terjadi, love."

Baekhyun kemudian membalik posisi mereka hingga Chanyeol berada dibawah Baekhyun dengan penis Chanyeol yang masih tertancap dilubang Baekhyun.

"Uke on top?" Baekhyun mengerling nakal pada Chanyeol.

"Just do what u want, Baek. Chanyeol's junior always ready for your bitchy soul."

"Anhh.."

Dan desahan kembali terdengar dari mulut keduanya. Mereka mengerang sekeras kerasnya untuk melupakan dan menghapus memori tentang pertengkaran yang disebabkan oleh kekeras kepalaan mereka.

Sekeras kepala apapun Chanyeol, ia akan melunak jika dihadapkan pemandangan airmata Baekhyun yang menganak sungai diwajahnya. Pertengkaran mereka selalu diakhiri dengan Baekhyun yang menangis dan Chanyeol yang mengalah. Dan ditutup oleh sesi bercinta.

Walau rencana Baekhyun ada sedikit kendala, namun ia merasa ini adalah rencana yang baik. Dengan begini, ia dan Chanyeol bisa lebih saling percaya. Pekerjaan mereka bukan halangan untuk tetap memadu kasih, walau mereka hanya menunjukannya dibalik pintu yang tertutup. Dimana semua orang tidak bisa melihat bagaimana bahagianya mereka saat memadu kasih. Namun, itu cukup bagi mereka. Tak usah menunjukan depan orang banyak, yang terpenting saling mencintai, mempercayai, dan saling mendukung itu sudah bagi mereka untuk terus bertahan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **... ...**

– **END** **–**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BAGIAN MANA YANG MEMBUAT KALIAN TERTARIK?**

 **BERNIAT MENINGGALKAN REVIEW?**


End file.
